doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Sayori
| height = 5'2" (157cm)Concept height and statement on canon height | gender = Female | haircolor = Coral PinkSatchely (DDLC's character artist)'s tweet about Monika and Sayori's hair colors | eyecolor = Sky Blue | filename = sayori.chr | appearsin = Act 1, Act 4 }} Sayori (さより) is one of four main characters in Doki Doki Literature Club! and one of three characters for whom you can write poems. She is the protagonist's childhood friend and vice-president of the Literature Club in Act 1; after Monika is deleted, she replaces her as president in Act 4, eventually displaying self-awareness patterns quite similar to Monika when she was president. Appearance Sayori has coral pink hair, cut short and slightly curled at the ends, with a red bow on the left side of her head. Her eyes are sky blue, and she is of average height and weight. She wears the normal school uniform like the other members of the Literature Club, which is a warm grey blazer with a brown sweater vest underneath it over a white collared shirt topped off with a red ribbon, though unlike the others, Sayori keeps her blazer unbuttoned, and her collar is crooked. She also wears a dark blue skirt, white knee socks and white uwabaki slippers with a sky blue tip. When encountered at her home, Sayori wears rolled-up pink long sleeves and blue shorts. During her death, she is seen wearing a brown collared white dress shirt, which has a pocket on each side of her chest, with brown folds and six black buttons, the top one being unbuttoned, and she also wears red shorts. She is the second shortest in-game to Natsuki. Personality Sayori is portrayed as a talkative person, being very cheerful and kind and the archetype of a Genki Girl. She is very clumsy and notorious for finding ways to accidentally hurt herself or to drop things, as well as tricking people just to get food. She is usually the only character, other than the protagonist, capable of breaking up arguments, and she is described as being paramount to keeping a relaxing atmosphere in the Literature Club, which becomes even more apparent after her suicide. Monika notes that while she may look like a good leader, Sayori is usually better when it comes to dealing with people. Sayori tries her best to help everyone be happy and dislikes attention directed at her well-being because she feels unworthy of anything that others have to offer her. Sayori's depression makes her disorganized, and she often "cannot find a reason to get out of bed in the morning"; her room, which the protagonist often cleaned for her, is also noted to be untidy. The protagonist notes how there hasn't been much change in her, and the changes the protagonist notices in her later are due to Monika's interference, amplifying her depression and suicidal tendencies. Sayori also doesn't seem to think highly of herself. Her relationship with the protagonist and other people's happiness are her main coping mechanisms since she believes that if she makes everyone else happy, she will not have a reason whatsoever to be unhappy. Preferred Words Act 1 Trivia * If Monika's character file (monika.chr) is deleted before the first run, Sayori appears to realize that she is trapped in a game. She will then force the game to close and delete the other character files, including herself; if you open the game after this occurs, a black and white screen with her hanging will appear instead of the usual opening and main menu. After 10 minutes pass, words will show up that say, "Now everyone can be happy." ** If Sayori is deleted during Act 1, the black and white screen with her hanging herself will appear immediately if the player reopens the game. * In Act 4, Sayori is programmed to be the president of the club. However, as president, Sayori starts to show the same traits Monika did and begins breaking the game. It is of interest to note that she doesn't try to delete Natsuki or Yuri. There could be many reasons for this, but apparently Sayori simply tries to form an ending with just herself and the player. She is prevented from getting too far by Monika, however, who realizes that there is no way the club can be happy and then deletes the entire game. ** After achieving the special ending, Sayori will thank you for spending time with all of the characters and will not break the game. * When the game proceeds to Act 2, Sayori's sprite in the main menu will be replaced with an amalgamation of all the other characters present (Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika) instead. * Sayori's version of "Okay, Everyone!" involves a soft flute accompanied with a ukulele in the background, most likely referring to her Genki Girl type personality. * Dan Salvato stated in the Fan Pack booklet that Sayori's name is a fusion between 'Sayuri' and 'Saori,' thus it isn't a common name and has no traditional meaning. References ru:Саёри es:Sayori pt-br:Sayori Category:Characters